On-Call Room
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: 6 short moments that happened to Owen and Amelia in the on call room


This is part of the omelia week- day one.

English is not my first language so i hope there aren't many mistakes

* * *

1\. No buts:

There was a kiss. She isn't sure who kissed who, was it her or he? She isn't even sure if it is important but a week later, after they were internet at the Webber-Avery wedding and she still don't know what is happening with the two of them. It was a crazy week whenever she was working he wasn't and the opposite. She just can't find the time and place to talk to him.

Her shift is finally over and she is planning on a good bath, probably the last one in Derek's house before she is moving out. She notices him in the corner of her eye, and even though the elevator is waiting she goes after him. For a second she loses him but she sees him enters an on call room and she decides to follow him in.

She open the door quietly and find herself facing a half naked Owen, she probably should nock next time.

"Amelia" Owen says with a surprise look on his face.

"Hi" her look wonders between his exposed torso and his piercing eyes "I was… we need… Can you put your shirt on?"

"Yes sure" he laughs and do that.

"What are we? What is going on with us?" she asks

"I want a serious relationship with you, not just 'play' the question is do you want it?"

"I do… but…" she says before he interferes her.

"No buts. We care for each other so much and life is short, I don't want to spend more time away from you" he says.

She looks at him and Owen feels like it takes an eternity and finally she says "ok, no buts".

2\. Busted:

He kisses her passionately the moment she closes the door behind her and she melts in his hand. They move slowly to the bed, almost heating the heads over the upper bed and throwing their lab coats away. Owen stops kissing her and looks down at her.

"You are beautiful" he says.

She smiles and flips them so that she could be on top. She takes her shirt slowly and with a smile on her face. She throws the shirt in the general direction of the door but the door opens in that moment and her shirt hits Alex Karev's face.

"What the hell?" he asks.

"What just happed?" Arizona asks behind him then she sees Amelia and Owen "wow"

"Dude… you two really?" Alex asks.

"Get out" Owen an Amelia shout at the same time.

Alex and Arizona leave the on call room quickly. The embarrassed couple starts getting dressed when the door is opened again by Alex.

"What?" they shout.

"Your shirt" he says and throws it to her. The moment the door closes they start laughing.

3\. Moving one step forward:

"You know how irrational it is?" he asks.

"it is not irrational, I love living with them, Meredith needs help with the kids and I love playing and taking care of them, it is perfect" she says, getting on her elbows so se could look at his eyes, quite difficult mission in the dark on call room.

"For how long? I mean six month? Year? Are you going to live there until you retire? Are you going to raise our children there or maybe…" Owen stops talking when he realizes what he just said, they never talked about children, they barley can talk about moving in together without her freaking out and now he said children. She is probably one foot out of the state already or at least planning too since he is holding her tight in his arms.

She breathes sharply and says "well… we probably would want them to have their own room, so your place defiantly wouldn't fit"

"Right" his wants to hold her closer and in the same time to loose his grip up now that he knows she won't run.

"If we will live together we have to start looking for bigger place, maybe a house with a back yard" she says making him laugh and kiss her forehead.

4\. Sisterzilla:

"I can't stand it anymore. They drive my crazy" Amelia says slamming the door behind her. Owen wakes up from her screaming or maybe from the light that floods the until now quiet and dark on call room.

"What?" he say rubbing his eyes.

"You know, my sisters the monsters who think they know everything" Amelia says and sits on his bed.

"They are already here?" Owen asks yawning.

"Owen we are getting married in a week, you remember that?" Amelia redirects her anger to her husband to be.

"I have been working for the last three days I am not sure what is my name and still I remember that we are getting married in a week and I am very happy that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, my lovely bridezilla" Owen says a gets up to kiss Amelia.

In return she pushes him away and climbs on top of him "I am not a bridezilla"

"Sure" Owen says mockingly and kisses her.

"I am serious they keep criticizing me, my dress, my hair and even when the don't says anything the follow my even to surgeries and they stare, instead of getting married I will be admitted to a psychiatric hospital" she puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

"Just admit it, you have cold feet and you are leaving me for psychiatric hospital" he tries to make her laugh and fails "I can take them for lunch and shopping and then dinner"

"I knew there was a reason I am marring you" Amelia says with satisfaction.

5\. I promise:

"What is wrong?" Owen asks walking Amelia gently inside the next on call room.

They sit on the bed and Owen wraps a hand around Amelia.

"You can tell me" he says.

She stars crying and hinds her face in her arms.

"Is it a patient?" he asks.

"No" she sobs "I am... I..."

He hugs her strongly.

"I am pregnant" she finally says. For a moment a huge smile covers Owen's face until a worried expression takes it place.

"I thought you wanted it, we were trying for a couple of month already" he says.

"No, I want it, but I am terrified there is so much things that can go wrong" she says.

"You and this baby are going to be fine"

"You promise?" she wipes her tears.

"I promise" he says.

6\. Devil's children

Owen opens the door of the on call room, he looks at Amelia who is reading an article on one of the beds. He walks to a different bed and collapses on top of it.

"i think it the first time you didn't come to my bed but took another one" Amelia says without taking her eyes from her reading material "tough night?"

"Yes, right now this bed is the most attractive thing in the world, even more than you" he says, his voice muted a bit by the pillow.

"What have they done" she asks finally looking at him.

"They are little monsters, are you sure you didn't cheat on me with the devil?" he asks.

"Well I was trying to tell you for a while now they are..." a pillow hits her face and she laughs. She gets up and sits on next to him.

"Go to sleep you have two hours until your shift starts" she kisses his head "I need to continue working good night" she turns off the light and gets out of the on call room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.


End file.
